The Lord of the Rings: A New Fate
by AndNowIRealize
Summary: ** ON HIATUS** She was brought to Middle Earth to save lives, but what if she brought about its destruction? Laurel must find a way to save the lives of those who died, without changing the outcome of Middle Earth. The only problem is, she does not know which story she is in. -OC/Haldir. I will try to avoid M.Sue. Rating may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1, Rebirth

**Chapter 1, Rebirth**

Maybe it was all a dream, or maybe she was in a coma, and she had recessed so far in to the depths of her mind that her imagination had become her reality. Laurel did not know for certain what had transpired, but she hoped it was her imagination, because Middle Earth felt more like a nightmare, than her new reality.

She remembered seeing a child in the water, floating on his back and unmoving. Seeing no one else nearby, she had swum out to help. That day the water was rough, and a heavy wind had made the water dangerous even for an experienced swimmer. She would have been nowhere near the water had she not felt compelled to, not only for the child, but for something else. It felt right to enter the dangerous water, as if a voice upon the wind was calling her. She had gotten to about a meter from the boy before she felt an undercurrent pull her beneath the surface of the water. She struggled to free herself from it, but no longer did she see the light from above, and everywhere was dark. Panic had started to set in as darkness continued to envelope her, until alas she heard a voice, soft, graceful, and clear.

"This is where I die…" Laurel struggled to swim, but found she was going nowhere.

"Calm down dear child of the other realm. I have called to you to help in a great task. Desperate are we, to change the fates of a few but meaningful lives. You know of this story and its outcomes; both its sad tragedies and great victories. I entrust upon you to see this done, for your passion to see good in the world, and your knowledge of this world and the possibility of new outcomes is valued dearly. I hope you can save these men, and help save Middle-Earth. Do you accept this?"

Laurel gasped for air, wanting nothing more than to be free of this struggle, and yet suddenly she found herself able to breathe within the water, or maybe she wasn't breathing and merely existing without breath within the water, for she could still produce no sound, and spoke with her mind to this beautiful voice she heard.

"I am not sure if I am dead, but how can I be of any help? I must be dying or going crazy to think that I have been brought into the world of Tolkien."

"I assure you, that you are not dead, yet, nor are you currently in Middle Earth. You are very much a part of Master Tolkien's story, even though he had not written it. Often stories that have happened elsewhere come to great people in another world. They are memories that are shared through the ages, and does not know the boundaries of worlds nor time, for what has been written ages ago in your time, is only occurring now here in Middle Earth. Your part had not occurred when Tolkien came across this story and the many memories of the men and women within it, for he was special, and he was gifted with not one but many stories. It is now that the Valar seeks to change certain paths, however it is entrusting this task to you, for your knowledge and human empathy is a great thing that can save lives."

Laurel considered accepting this task in hopes of being let out of the water more than of care for saving anyone else's life. She could not stand to be in the dark and watery abyss for any longer. Her body was trembling from the cold, and she had yet to take a breath with her lungs; she felt death ever close to her.

"Not dead yet… Will I die accepting this task?"

"That is something I cannot tell you. Many lives will still be lost saving middle-earth, but I assure you that your life will be greatly compromised should you decline. Your human body is dying as we speak."

"Did you send that boy out there to drown in order to talk to me?"

There was a pause.

"I beckoned to those who knew our story, to come to me. Unfortunately he was first to hear my call. Strong that boy was, but he was not who we were looking for. His heart was in the right place, but there are things he did not understand of this world, and too young was he. Do not worry for his life. Someone has come for him and is pulling him ashore as we speak. He will remember nothing of our meeting. You were second to come, and I wish you had in a different manner, preferably first, for you human body may not have suffered. There are always unforeseen consequences when two worlds come together for such a meeting. Do you accept this task?"

Laurel felt pain in her chest, as though her lungs were burning. She would die if she did not accept, because she had rushed in to the water without truly thinking of the danger. She nodded her head, "I accept."

Within moments her once empty lungs filled with water, and she could see rocks beneath her. The urgency for air became strong, and she struggled to bring herself to the surface, and she began to breathe in the water while gasping. She was drowning, and all she could think about was that she was going to die both in her world and now Middle Earth, despite accepting the task.

"Human you are no longer, for your human body is dead in your realm. While you may look similar, here you are Elven. You have much to learn, and I do not fear that your resilience and persistence will make haste of it. Do not fear your new self and duty; you will find help the moment you take your first breath in your new world."

Just when Laurel's eyes began to close, she felt someone grasp the back of her shirt and haul her up. She sputtered without much grace as she was laid on her back. She could feel the jagged rocks of the shore dig in to her. In her mind she was unsure if she preferred the numbness of drowning, or the jagged shore which allowed her to breath. With much effort she opened her eyes momentarily and looked in to piercing blue eyes, which showed worry as they stared back at her. Relief came over him when he saw her eyes open, and he propped her head up, trying to tilt it to the side so she could cough out some more of the water. His blonde hair was soaked, and water droplets fell from the tips on to her face. She coughed a few more times, water spilling from her mouth much more easily, before she closed her green eyes and lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

**A/N:** Who pulled Laurel out of the water? Hmmm.

I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I will try not to make my character like a Mary-Sue. This is an OC/Haldir story. So if there is a dislike for these sorts of stories, I do hope you'll either give it a chance, or move on to a story you would enjoy more.

I enjoy/appreciate creative and corrective criticism, as well as appreciation. I will try to take in to account reviewer comments/ideas; however I do have certain ideas already planned for this story, so I may not add in every suggestion, if at all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, I do not own the story he has written, I do not own the movies or the script, nor did I have any input/involvement with them. I am not profiting from my written story. Laurel and possible other non-Tolkien characters are my own, and not a part of the true stories Tolkien has written, and are not a part of the movies either. This is a fan-written story, based off events of the books and movies, but is not the actual story. This is for pleasure and not for profit.


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome to Lothlórien

**A/N:** _Italics are going to be used for Elvish. _

**Chapter 2, Welcome to Lothlórien**

Confused and dazed. That's what Laurel felt when she slowly stirred awake. She could hear people talking around her, in an unfamiliar tongue, and she furrowed her brows together believing she was too disoriented by almost drowning to understand what they were saying.

"I must be in a hospital. I did almost drown." She opened her eyes, expecting to see a very sterile looking ceiling, one typical of a hospital. However, the blurry sight of stone and wood had come together to form the high ceiling above her. She stared blankly at it, unsure of what to make of it. It was not typical for a hospital, and she was very confused as to why she was in some type of wooden dwelling. Her head was hurting, and each breath made her chest feel congested and produced a horrible sounding wheeze. She did breathe in quite a bit of water, so did not fret for her labored breathing. Right now she was trying to think of why the ceiling looked the way it did, and why she could still not make out the words of the nurses in the room. She tried hard to think of where she could possibly be. She slowly sat up, blinking to clear her eyes from the blurry film that came from being in a deep sleep. The nurses, who were both male and were really not nurses at all, paused mid conversation to stare back just as intently at her as she was at them.

"_We thought you would never wake."_An unfamiliar person approached her, a reassuring smile played on his lips.

Laurel's eyes widened slightly when she saw the tips of his ears and quickly her hands went to her own, as some recognition of the previous events began to stir within her mind. She started to panic, and the once calm face of the male became worried as he put his hands upon her shoulder's to still her body.

"_Do not fret. Lady Galadriel welcomes you openly. I am Haldir."_

His hands had a calming effect, but she felt more relief when she heard the name of Galadriel amongst a clutter of unfamiliar words. Everything came back to her more clearly; the boy, the undercurrent, the voice in the water, her death, and her transcendental rebirth. She knew her purpose at once, but with it came a sense of impending doom, for she really didn't know what she was going to do, and felt overwhelmed.

"_Can you speak?"_ Haldir tried again to engage her in conversation.

There was heaviness in her lungs, and she paid more attention to it now as it made it difficult for her to breathe and thus speak. "I don't understand what you are saying." Her voice felt strange to her, not that it had changed because of her now Elven body, but that it hurt to talk, and so her voice came out just barely above a whisper. Staring at the tall blonde elf, she could tell that Haldir was familiar with her language, and hoped he wouldn't be too curious by her lack of knowledge of what should be her own native tongue.

Haldir stared at her questioningly before beckoning the other within the room to near. Laurel recognized him immediately as the man who pulled her from the water, but she did not know who he was just yet.

"_Please inform Lady Galadriel that she has awoken."_ She watched the man leave the room, and felt uneasy when Haldir once again turned his gaze to her.

"If not our language, do you at least remember your home?" He sounded somewhat upset and disturbed at the situation. Laurel would have answered, had she not been caught off guard by the most beguiling beauty that entered the room.

Lady Galadriel needed no summoning, she was aware of Laurel's rousing, and met the elf on his decent to find her. Her glow made the room brighten, and the mood became lighter the moment she spoke. "I believe there is much to learn of this girl, than where she is from, for she is no elf. Stand young one, so you can show us."

Laurel herself was unsure of what Galadriel meant, but did as she was told. As she stood, she realized her body had not changed, aside from her ears. She stood contrastingly shorter than Galadriel, Haldir, and the other elf, which were already fairly tall. She was still 5'3, and felt the male's eyes on her, for she was an oddity as an elf.

"Your body can only change so much in your transformation. You have been sent to us by the Valar. While you were once a mortal human, you have now been given a gift of Elven immortality, and we too have received a gift by your coming. I welcome you, Laurel of the Other Realm. I have been waiting for you to join us."

Laurel pondered for a moment, how could her body die in her world, but be alive and almost unchanged in Middle Earth? She sighed, maybe her rebirth was metaphorical, and that in the process of her human body's death on her earth, she was brought to Middle Earth, as she was, and now immortal. It was the most sensible explanation for why the rings upon her fingers had come with her to Middle Earth, and that her body was almost wholly unchanged.

She swallowed hard, trying to wet her throat before she spoke. "I was sent here to Middle Earth to help, but I am not sure you should consider me a gift. I do not know where to start, and I really don't know if I could allow myself to justify the change of someone's fate. I could really be a curse to you all, and be the cause for Middle Earth's destruction…"

Lady Galadriel smiled. "I do not doubt the Valar's decision in calling you here, and you should believe in this choice." She turned to head out the door. "Join us tonight; I know you will feel more at home when you are full and comfortable." She exited the room, the nameless elf following her.

Haldir put a hand on her shoulder once again. "We hold a feast to welcome you. I do warn you though, there will be many questions. Even I am curious. I don't know who should be more plagued by it though, for I will have to translate…" He sighed. "I will call for Vanessë. She can assist you with a proper dress and wash."

If Haldir caught the distress in Laurel's eyes in that moment, he did not mention it, and walked out to fetch the beautiful female elf Vanessë, who did not hesitate to pull Laurel immediately to a bath, commenting on how dirty she was, the dirt in her brown hair, and questioned why she had come to them with such strange clothes. Laurel hardly spoke though, it was still tiring to talk, and she was somewhat thankful for Vanessë not forcing the conversation too much. She poured on to Laurel an oil that was almost lemony in fragrance, and began to talk of the great mallorn trees and the current happenings of Middle Earth. Laurel was pleased to hear that she was not to be thrown immediately in to a time of turmoil and chaos. She would be able to talk to Galadriel more before starting what was supposed to be a task to change fates, of which fates she would have to figure out.

"What does your name mean?" Laurel mumbled out after a moment of silence passed between them. She felt bad for not engaging in any of the conversation.

Vanessë smiled. "It merely means beauty. What does your name mean? I have not heard it before."

She smiled also. "I guess it's a fitting name for someone who is beautiful." Vanessë only took it humbly, and gave a quiet thank you. Laurel thought deeply for a moment before she explained her own name. "Laurel is simply a tree in my world, and its leaves are used for cooking. It can also mean victory, for a wreath of laurel leaves upon the head was used to symbolize the victor of ancient competitive sports."

Vanessë smiled. "May your name suit you well on you're the completion of your task, whatever it is destined to be." She turned and walked out of the washing room. Laurel sunk lower in to the tub, unaware that her name had been coincidently fitting for such a situation. She hoped her name really did bring some sort of luck to her journey. She closed her eyes.

Lying in the steaming tub allowed her to relax, and her tense muscles and sore back became soothed the further she sunk in to the water. She became entrenched in thought, trying to think of how to explain her situation and purpose at the feast, without sharing too much of certain events to come. It seemed Galadriel was aware, but had not spoken a word to anyone else. She swirled the oil that was once on her body with her finger, for it now floated as a film above the water. The smell was pure and untainted by chemicals she was used to back home. She felt entirely relaxed but somewhat distressed when she thought of her home, until Vanessë unceremoniously dumped a pitcher of luke-warm water on to her head. Laurel jumped forward from the shock; it contrasted greatly from the almost too-hot bath she was submerged in.

"Worry will lead to nothing good." She extended a towel towards Laurel, who took it quickly. She had fretted when Vanessë attempted to pull her clothes off when she started the bath, and she did so again when the tall elf did not turn to avert her eyes when Laurel wanted to get out of the tub. Vanessë laughed when Laurel, embarrassed had turned significantly redder. She decided to share with Laurel, that it was her who also undressed her after she was pulled from the river. Laurel felt a bit of dignity leave her the moment she heard it, but tried to salvage what she could by exiting the bath with a tougher demeanor, demanding and not asking Vanessë to turn her back as she got out of the tub.

"You are a strange elf. Your body is no different than my own and thus you should not hide it. Though, you are more similar to a dwarf in height." She teased. Laurel hung her head a bit lower, but laughed a bit and wrapped the towel around her, following Vanessë in to the room she had been sleeping in previously. A light blue gown, soft, flowing and ethereal, was strewn across her bed. It would not be long now before she would be dressed, and could see what Lothlórien truly looked like. It would also be her first true moment of experience outside in Middle Earth, that is, if she ignored her near death experience in one of its rivers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Thank you to my first reviewers and followers after almost 5 years of being absent from FF. I appreciate the comments, and I hope you are pleased with the following chapter. I will post links to pictures of Laurel, and any potential clothes she may wear on my profile in the very near future, if not by the time you are done reading this.

I plan to have more of Haldir in the next chapter during the feast.

I also plan to explain in later chapters how the story Tolkien had written has changed in this Middle Earth story, when the story for the movies came in to existence. If you remember in the first chapter, Laurel was told that stories came to people that had already occurred, but knew not the boundaries of time. Because two stories have occurred, it creates some problems and this is why Laurel is in Middle Earth. Please bear with me as I get to these details in my story.

**I have two questions for you guys.**  
1- Would you like a bit of rivalry between Haldir and Legolas?  
2- Would you prefer Laurel to have some tension in her desires for the either?

Your thoughts MAY sway my idea for the story, which means a change in the way Laurel and Haldir come to be bonded.

Also for those who are unaware, as I did not mention in my previous chapter, I am more familiar with the movies than with the books, as I am only currently reading them. I hope to include as much detail as I can from the books, but I will follow more closely to the movie-script. I hope I can keep up with my reading as I produce chapters, so that I can truly flourish the story with the details of the books.


	3. Chapter 3, The Feast

**A/N:** There are links to pictures of Laurel and her outfits on my profile.

**Chapter 3, The Feast**

Laurel smoothed her hands down her dress and flit it a bit with her hands. It felt so soft and comfortable, as if the fine weaving of each thread was done so impeccably that not a bump could be felt when a hand grazed upon it. Vanessë had also returned to Laurels room, dressed in a deep purple gown herself. Laurel must have stared too long, being fascinated by Vanessë's beauty, because she turned her head to look at something non-existent on the wall before pushing Laurel on to a nearby chair and began to tug away at the strands of hair with a horse-bristle brush.

"Your hair is very damaged, as if you hung it over a fire."

Laurel laughed. "It may not be too different from what I actually did to it… Because my hair is wavy, I use an iron to make it straight. It is very damaging to the hair, but in return you have very long silky-straight hair until you bathe. It's quite common where I am from. Women also use something similar to curl their hair"

"That is ridiculous. In return you have distressed strands. Not one man will be pleased to look."

Laurel sighed. She knew very well that her hair was not pretty to look at up close, and she was aware that elves were quite attracted to hair that was well taken care of and beautiful. She didn't have to worry too much about it though. Her heart belonged to someone else. Before she could mull over those she left behind though, her thoughts were interrupted by Vanessë, who took no time at all to fashion Laurel's hair, and brought a small mirror to her. It was a typical elven hairstyle, with half of her hair pulled back and in to a low tie-up, and a few long strands were left to hang to the side of her face. She was glad her hair was a decent length of just below her shoulders. She thought it suited her new ears just fine.

"Thank you. I've never had my hair done so beautifully."

There was a knock at the door, and soon Haldir entered. His eyes darted over Laurel in her beautiful blue gown and hair neatly pulled back. He too seemed pleased with how she looked.

"You are looking much more elven then when we first saw you." He extended his arm to her. "Let us enjoy the feast, and may you get through the night without tire, there are many who would like to meet you."

Vanessë nodded her head to Haldir, and left the room alongside them, but departed to join a group of elves, who were happily chatting and drinking by a few large stones in a garden.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were both smiling and enjoying themselves, but did not approach or speak to Laurel too much that night. Laurel could tell Lady Galadriel had something to tell her, for she gave her knowing glances, but she did not mention any concerns, and kept a smile on her face each time their eyes met.

Haldir also spared glances at Laurel that night, especially to keep her at ease each time a person asked a tender and intimate detail about her life. She told them of her home and her family, but did not mention her sadness, for Haldir could see the weariness in her eye, and diverted their attention by mentioning one of the many details of her life that the elves had not yet heard. She was however, thankful that the elves approached her more and more infrequently, for word travelled fast of her stories. Before long, she and Haldir had some peace to sit and eat amongst a few others.

Laurel was more than happy to find that the elves did not have meat dishes, for back home she did not eat it. The feast offered a wide selection of tasty grains, fruits and vegetables, and the wine was truly delectable.

"You seem quite pleased. What have you enjoyed most this night?" Haldir took a bite from a deep yellow apple and while averting his eyes to observe her.

"What I see around me. This place is absolutely beautiful. Oh, and also my guide and interpreter. I think I would have been terrified being approached by such a large crowd on my own." She smiled at him.

Haldir nodded in agreement. "What you have seen tonight is but a mere glimpse of Lothlórien. I would show you more, but it's a night to view the stars than a night to wander, for it is fairly dark now."

With that Laurel looked up to the stars. "They are different here, the stars I mean. I cannot recognize them." She fell silent after that and stared intently.

Haldir stared at her face. He could see her scanning the stars, hoping to find a trace of home. It was a miserable feat, and he felt pity for her. She would not be able to return home because of her own death, in order to assist in the fates of others here on Middle Earth, and to ensure a special task had been completed, of which she would not divulge any further details. In those moments he felt worry, but he was also drawn to her. She did not look like someone who could carry such a heavy burden. But if Lady Galadriel welcomed her to Lothlórien so willingly, believing that she would successfully carry out these tasks, he would do what he must to see that she was most prepared and comfortable, and to possibly feel at home.

At some point during her search for familiar constellations, she yawned tiredly. Her eyes were beginning to close, and she felt exhausted. Haldir suggested they retire for the night. Most of the others had settled back to their own homes, tired and unwilling to stay up longer. However, the cool air and walk to her room had given her a second wind, though she did not mention it for it was useless to wander when everyone slept.

When Haldir left her to her room, the world suddenly felt cold and sad around her. She sat back on the bed and placed a hand to her heart as tears fell slowly, and then all too quickly, down her cheeks, lips, and off her chin. Everything that had been pushed back, every emotional tension, every thought of her being, of those she left behind, flooded to the very edge of her mind so clearly and quickly, that she felt guilty for not thinking about them sooner. She sobbed silently in her room, grieving and very much in pain.

It was just her, alone in the tiny abode, to face the reality of this nightmare of a situation. She was for the most part, alone and in a truly unknown place. She was not abandoned, but she had abandoned everyone she had ever loved. Not that her death changed anything. She reassured herself that she would have felt much better having decided to drown, than abandon the ones she loved and carry this regret of abandonment. For a moment, she considered that maybe it really was a dream, or a coma, and the world around her was her imagination. She was so unsure, and she knew she would never be sure, so long as she remained here. Laurel knew she would have to accept that this may be her reality, but it was too upsetting to agree with it tonight.

What would her mother and brother do without her? They were both such fragile people, in a harsh world. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about her brother having to grow up much more quickly, just to take care of their sick mother. Her lip quivered. She had not spoken to her mother before she left that day, and there were terrible words said between them the night before, that left tension and animosity between them. She felt remorse for not apologizing in the morning, and telling her mother that she really did love her. Now she would never have the chance, and it bore a painful hole in to her heart. And what of Damien? She had left behind a large part of her, her heart, back home. She felt, now, that she had wasted his time by falling in love with him and making him spend his time with her. She had left him, and now with no way to see him, he would eventually move on after her death. He could have spent the time with someone who wouldn't abandon him. She hated herself.

Laurel lay back and pulled a pillow to her, burying her face in to it. She allowed her sobs to grow louder in to the pillow, and it wasn't long before she became too tired to continue, and fell in to a deep and dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows! 3

Before a lovely reviewer mentioned that Laurel was taking her situation well, I had already written part of this chapter. :P It just took a while for her emotions to catch up, and for her to have a moment alone to feel them.

Since Haldir's personality is generally more serious, I will have a lot of fun writing the interesting relationship that develops between him and Laurel.

Suggestions/comments/criticisms are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4, Confusing Visions

**Chapter 4, Confusing Visions**

Laurel woke up that morning with a slow rise, and the wood all around her confirmed that she was still on Middle Earth. She felt much better than when she had fallen asleep. Feeling less overwhelmed with convoluted emotions made her feel slightly stupid for her emotional breakdown last night. Although she still carried those regrets, she would have to suck it up, especially since she was supposed to carry out a very important mission. She stood and headed to the bath, hoping to wash her body before getting dressed and starting her day. Vanessë had not come to her room yet, and she didn't know if she would that day.

When she was cleaned, there was a simple white cotton gown on the bed. She quickly put it on. It was not quite as soft as the other gown, but it was not rough. It was light and it made her body feel cool, despite the increasing warmness of the air. Unsure of what else to do, she took the leather strip that held her hair back last night, and pulled it up into a high ponytail, tying it with the leather.

Vanessë strolled in soon after. She was curious of Laurel's hairstyle, and after a few seconds of analyzing her, decided that it did suit her, and did not bother to fuss for her to change it.

"Lady Galadriel desires your company."

Laurel followed her down the stairs, and through what seemed endless gardens and paths, until they came to a larger clearing. There was the calming sound of water flowing, and Laurel could see the pool of cool water not too far from what she could tell was the Mirror of Galadriel. Vanessë seemed to disappear as Laurel took the few steps down into the clearing. The tall mallorn trees seemed even grander here.

"Your task, you do not where you should start." It was not a question. Lady Galadriel approached her and walked passed, towards the pool of water. There she filled a pitcher with it and poured it into the bowl that stood in the centre of the clearing; the mirror. She beckoned for Laurel to come closer.

"You know what this is," She looked in to Laurel's eyes. "and you also know what it does. You will see the past, present, and future. It will show you what you ask of it, but what is most valuable is what it shows you when you do not ask."

Laurel nodded, but was unsure and frightened to look.

"What if I do not understand what it is telling me?"

"You will, even if it is not clear immediately. Paths will always change, it is up to you to use the knowledge in the way you see it best. Come, look."

Laurel looked down into the water. At first she felt and saw nothing, for her figure shadowed the water from the light. The moment she blinked though, she felt herself drawn into a mental tail-spin, for images fluttered past, until she saw herself upon a grey horse, riding quickly by the water with urgency. She seemed determined to follow it, despite bleeding profusely.

She saw other scenes too, but they flew by too quickly, and she did not know who or what she saw. Others she could not make anything of the situation, like two unfamiliar men smiling and pulling each other into a friendly embrace. The final scene she saw was of Haldir speaking to Galadriel and Celeborn. There was urgency in his eyes, and he seemed insistent on something, and then he was followed by an army of men.

Laurel blinked. Tolkien never wrote of Haldir going to war, let alone leading a troop of men to it. Was this a fate, unwritten, that would occur should she do something to affect the fate of Middle Earth? She was pulled from her thoughts though, as the visions soon finished.

It was an experience she would never forget, and one she was not sure she would try again. She felt almost as overwhelmed with emotion as she was last night, and she felt nauseated from the headache she now had. She still felt lost as to where to start her journey, and nothing she saw made sense or triggered an idea, except for the image of Haldir. In the books, Haldir did not die in battle, but it is not known if he dies at some other point or passed over the sea to Valinor. It unsettled her.

"It is hopeless. There are too many possibilities. Where I am from, the path the stories took was necessary for the final outcome. However, the few fates I did see, some differed greatly depending on what story you refer to, and I do not know how or what will happen with them here when they come to pass." Laurel was referring to both the movies and the books. She was not sure which fate was going to take place.

"They may or may not come to pass the same at all as you know them. Your purpose may be to effect the way in which the story is told elsewhere. You may yet create a new path for us all, and that is your purpose. I do not fear you will know when to start your journey. Go now, enjoy the day and eat." Galadriel walked passed Laurel, and towards a deeper and more wild part of the gardens.

Laurel sat on the steps by the garden and stared at the bowl, because she did not feel hungry at all. She scrunched her brows together and put her chin in to her palms, trying to make sense of any of the visions she saw.

"What troubles you? I can hear you sighing from quite a distance away." Haldir approached her from behind.

"Hello Haldir. I would like to say nothing is wrong, but I spoke to Lady Galadriel not too long ago. She let me look in to the mirror… It confused me to say the least, My task would possibly make more sense if I knew when I needed to start. Could you tell me the date? It may help me to figure some things out."

"It is the final day of March in the year 3018. Does this time seem of importance?" Haldir cocked his head to the side as he came to sit beside her.

"Thank you… I didn't realize that I had such a short time to prepare."

"Is there an event in the near future?"

"Yes, one that will be the start of something that will determine the outcome of Middle Earth. I believe I will need to be at a certain place to be a part of it. Those apart of it will not know until they arrive. They will be drawn to this destiny."

Haldir nodded. "Will you need a companion on your journey?"

Laurel looked at him for a moment and then remembered her vision. She frowned. "I will do this journey alone, so long as I can control it. I must not take with me, companions that would not have journeyed there otherwise…however, the visions I saw, confused me greatly... Especially yo-"She was about to mention what she saw of him, but decided against it. "Especially since I don't know if I should really start where I am planning to, or if I that will be a mistake."

"Do you know of this place or are you drawn to it?"

"I believe I will need to travel to Rivendell, and it will be in a few months time if it is going to be April already. I do not feel drawn to it; I just think it's a good starting point."

"Rivendell… That is a far journey for someone so small. Do you even know the way back to your room from here?"

Laurel laughed. Haldir had made a joke, even if he was serious the entire time he was saying it.

"I think someone will have to give me a map, and train me a bit… I do not doubt my journey will force me to be a part of many battles, especially if I am to leave the protected realm of Lórien."

"Then trained you shall be. We shall have to make do with the time you have with us. If you are travelling alone, you will need to be prepared. Do you have any preliminary skills that you can work on?"

Laurel nodded. "I am an expert horseback rider. I am also quite good at hand to hand combat. I took a sport called mixed martial arts before I could read. Though where I am from I never needed to fight outside of training for pleasure rather than protection. I have used both a sword and bow at some point in my life, for various reasons that seem quite random if I think back to the times I did use them. I think what I fear most is fighting with them, even though I have the feel for them."

"Your destiny may have yet been determined before you even came here. You were drawn to battle and its tools, before you ever experienced the need for them. It seems you know enough to learn quickly. I feel more at ease because of this, though I alone cannot train you entirely. I will have to go back to my post before the week is over. Do you mind Rumil and Vanessë assisting you?"

"I do not mind." She smiled. Rumil had been the one to pull her from the water the day she came to Middle Earth. Apparently Orophin was also there, and had been the one to come in that moment, when she lay on the rocks, heralding Lady Galadriel's words of welcome to Lothlórien. Haldir brought her in to the realm of Lothlórien, her body soaking wet and trembling against his. She felt thankful to Rumil and Haldir, and felt slightly drawn to them, as if they had been her saviours from drowning. Though Rumil like his brother Orophin, both brothers of Haldir, hardly spoke a word of Westron, she did not worry training with him.

"I look forward to it actually."

Haldir patted her on the shoulder and arose. "You say you are an expert on horseback. I shall be the judge of that. Follow me."

They both walked for what seemed like endless minutes, until they came across another open space, horses grazed peacefully amongst the tall grass.

Laurel's eyes widened. There in front of her was the horse from her vision.

Haldir glanced between them, curious of her expression. "Morfindien." He called out and whistled. The horse trotted up quickly.

"What does his name?"

"Dark haired."

It was a fitting name, for the horse was light grey in body, but with mane and tail as black as night.

"He is beautiful." She reached her hand out to pet him, only for him to bump her hand away with his nose, snorting and trotting away as if he could care less of entertaining the elves. She pouted. "That's not what I expected…"

Haldir laughed and called over two other horses and led them towards a small wooden shed, which held the tack for the horses. Laurel stared back at Morfindien before reluctantly walking away with Haldir. She was sure it was the horse from her vision. He was running fiercely, his body sweaty and caked in mud. He looked like a glorious and majestic horse in that vision.

_Maybe in time…_

Laurel had changed in to black training attire for her horseback riding lesson, and it was going well, until of course Haldir made her shoot a bow upon the horse. Her balance was fine on a trotting horse, but when the horse began to gallop, she quickly dropped the bow and clutched the saddle immediately, reaching out for the reigns to slow the beast. Alas, when she grew too tired Haldir told her to have a meal and rest for the day. She exceeded his expectations, and she surprised herself by exceeding even her own, which she figured occurred because of her new keen elven senses and reflexes. She helped to untack and put the horses out in to their pasture, before enjoying the rest of the day in peace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for the delay. The next chapter will progress her training and relationship with Haldir, the time will also progress in that chapter. I also hope you like where I am taking the story.

There are pictures of Morfindien, Laurel, her outfits and Vanessë on my profile, so check them out if you are interested.

Please review if you want, I love to hear your opinions and possibly some appreciation if you think my story is good. I already am sooooo thankful for those who have commented! *lots of love S2*

**UPDATE:** I have decided to make this officially a Haldir/OC story. I have gone back and deleted the questions I had about who I should pick for the final pairing in previous chapters. I did this so that new readers are forewarned of this pairing and don't hope for Legolas. However, I will be writing a Legolas/OC story VERY soon, probably along side this story, I'll possibly have it out by the 13th . This new story will follow my new OC Rori, and her journey alongside Bilbo and the Dwarves to Erebor, and finally her adventures with the Fellowship.


	5. Chapter 5, Feelings

**A/N:** My apologies for not posting this sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a bit shorter and slightly stagnant, but I have final papers due.

.

**Chapter 5, Feelings**

xXx

It had been three months since Laurel arrived. Maybe it was a lack of motivation, or maybe it was fear, but she had struggled to make any progress in her training, and she felt even more fearful thinking about the shortening days. She hardly spoke to anyone, and Vanessë was not around as often as she would like. She lacked a female presence, someone to feel motherly towards her, or even like a girl friend; something she sorely missed having. Soon it would be time for her to head to Rivendell, and again she would be alone to take a journey with people who truly were strangers to her. This also meant she would have to face a dangerous journey not too far after; one she did not truly know the outcome of anymore.

Today however, was a difficult day for Laurel. The previous night, she struggled to sleep, nightmares had plagued her, and she had not been able to shake the feeling of anxiety from her body. She watched the sunrise that morning, for the first time since she had arrived, and it made her feel a bit better after such a troubling sleep. She wouldn't mind having nightmares, she thought to herself, if she was able to experience such a beautiful sunrise after each one.

xXx

Laurel panted and fell to the ground. She was exhausted before she had even started, but was even more so now. Haldir had parried the sword from her hands so quickly that her wrists hurt terribly from the vibration that shot through them, from the tip of her sword and now through her entire body.

"You cannot tire so easily. If orc still find you prey, you will be dead before you touch the ground." Haldir nudged her with his boot. Laurel glared up at him, but sat up in to a kneeling position in front of him, and pulled her sword in to her lap.

"I am really too exhausted to move anymore."

He looked at her. _"Is your mind also exhausted?" _

Laurel squinted at him, he was also teaching her elvish, but she still fumbled with the words, _"my brain is tired"._

He smiled at her. He noticed her arms had several scratches, and hay stuck out from her hair.

"You do not heal quite as quickly as elves." He lifted her arm up, it was still bleeding, and he had accidently cut her near the beginning of their training.

"I've noticed... I also seem to not possess the natural ability to learn quickly." He pulled her up with ease, as if she weighed nothing. Laurel though, felt her body being pulled with such a force, that she stumbled in to his chest.

"Your body is more than capable, it is your mind that hinders you and slows down your success." Haldir steadied her, putting his hands on both shoulders and looked down at her. She stared up at him, and just as quickly averted her eyes as she took a step back from him. She felt her cheeks burning, and suddenly, she felt so terribly guilty for feeling a stirring of attraction to him in that moment. Haldir did not say anything about her reaction, but walked towards one of the many buildings, and within it was a place to gather some food to eat. They say down together, and Haldir observed her for a moment. She seemed deep in thought, and conflicted emotions became apparent in her eyes.

"What worries you?"

She quickly answered, "Nothing at all."

"You have the same look in your eyes, identical to the one at the feast. It was quite easy to know you were in pain from your eyes, even though your crying confirmed it."

Laurel looked down, feeling awkward that he heard her crying that night.

"I miss my home, my family, my friends, and…" She bit her lip.

"Someone you loved." Haldir tried to catch her eyes, wanting know if he was right in his assumption. He was.

"Death… can bring much pain, but its effects are not everlasting. People can grow strong from it, and can eventually move on from the pain."

"I feel so guilty though. I have left behind everyone, especially someone who I truly loved. I thought we would always be together, and now it's hopeless. I can accept him moving on, because in his reality I am dead, and he is not obligated to stay alone forever. Here though, I would be selfish to turn away from my feelings for him, even if I know it is impossible to be with him."

"You too, are not obligated. If you choose to move on, it does not mean the love you had for him was not true… love is never wrong, no matter who it is for. It was just not meant to be the way you had hope… Your heart can never be wrong, when it allows you to love." Haldir had looked almost pained to speak.

"Have you lost someone?"

"Many." He quickly stood up though. "I should be going now; I have to stand watch tonight."

Laurel spent the rest of the time eating her meal alone, and she felt horrible about the conversation between her and Haldir. It was as if she had stirred up something painful of his past, and he did not want to continue it. When she finished her food, she did not feel quite so ready to give up with training and wanted to take her mind off things. Despite being exhausted, she went to take her bow and quiver out to the range. While heading towards the range, she saw again Morfindien grazing in the field, but close enough to the fence that she could reach out and touch him. She approached him slowly, but made sure he could see her. He perked his head up when she reached the fence, and backed up slowly.

"Please don't leave." She set out her hand to pet him. Just like the first time they met, he bumped her hand away, but instead of trotting away, he stayed, lowered his head and continued to graze. She sighed, but felt a bit more courageous. She set down her weapons, and slowly she lifted herself over the fence. When she was on the other side, she clicked her tongue, and Morfindien shot his head up. He was not too happy with her being so near, and his ears pricked backwards. He swayed his head side to side, trying to scare her off with his huffing.

Laurel had some experience with difficult horses, but for the most part was quite sheltered from them at her stables back home. Morfindien though, was a curiosity to her currently, but in her visions from the mirror of Galadriel, he was beside her most of the time. She was sure they were meant to be.

"You will not scare me away this time!" She mumbled. He lifted his head up and down now, his huffing louder. She backed away though, when he looked as though he were going to rise up on to his hind legs. He took her moment of hesitation to turn and take off running.

"Damn!" She groaned when Morfindien was now too far away for her.

"He belongs to no master." Vanessë appeared suddenly. "Though you are drawn to him, you should look to another horse. We will have to set him free soon, no one will bother with him any longer, and it is too cruel to confine such a spirited beast."

Laurel and Vanessë had enjoyed the rest of the evening together, shooting at various targets. Though Laurel was slightly hopeless with a sword, her archery skills were quite superior.

"May I ask you a question about Haldir." Laurel set down her bow for a moment. Vanessë shot an arrow and then glanced over to her.

"In regards to?"

"Ah, never mind…" She thought it would be too personal to ask someone else about his life, and she was not even sure if Vanessë was close enough to him have the answer, let alone share with someone so relatively new to their community.

"If there are questions, you should ask him, unless you are curious about his feelings. I can only tell as much as you can see," She smirked.

"Um, it was in regards to something else, but-" She had wanted to find out about those Haldir had lost, and what may have made him so upset during their conversation.

"Then I shall not say anything until you see for yourself." Laurel did not catch Vanessë's knowing look, and was quite confused.

In retrospect, it was not that Laurel did not notice. She did, but she was still so in love with someone else, that she did not notice anything other than friendship and tutelage, and she went to bed that night believing that Vanessë had meant something entirely different. She would realize her misunderstanding in the future, when she would be free from her inner turmoil, and it would be the first time she would believe in something quite tangible for herself in Middle Earth.

xXx

**UPDATE:** I have decided to make this officially a Haldir/OC story.

However, I will be writing a Legolas/OC story VERY soon, probably alongside this story. This new story will follow my new OC Rori, and her journey alongside Bilbo and the Dwarves to Erebor, and finally her adventures with the Fellowship. That means, I will be writing one super long story in the future! :D

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for the delay.

Also, the "love" between Haldir and Laurel won't come until much later in the journey. I will make this story "M" eventually, but I will have the "special part" separate, so that if you want to skip it, you may.

There are pictures the OC'S on my profile, so check them out if you are interested.

Please review if you want, I love to hear your opinions and possibly some appreciation if you think my story is good. I already am sooooo thankful for those who have commented! *lots of love S2*


	6. Chapter 6, Mid-August

**Chapter 6, Mid-August**

All throughout June, Laurel had trained mostly with Haldir and his brother Rumil. They had never spoken again of their previous chat, and Laurel was thankful he even went as far as to never engage with her again about any topic that could stray in to a discussion about her romantic feelings to her past boyfriend, as she would now refer to him. However, her curiosity still lingered, but as quickly as her feelings for him came did she repress them, along with her curiosity for the answer. The months she stayed in Middle Earth had distanced her from her previous life, and each day had felt exceedingly longer than the previous; she was of course learning so many new things, that it was obvious why her days had felt long. Though, these days would soon come to an end, and are what made her feel upset. The prospect of leaving Lothlórien scared her; she was starting to feel at home there. This substitute of a home would not last for long, and though she felt at home, she felt less inclined to find solace in anyone; she had long given up trying to make true friends in Lórien, and Haldir left for duty at the beginning of July. He was the only one she felt comfortable around; though she was uncertain if it was because he was a good companion, or if she was simply attracted to him. Vanessë joined her in daily activities such as horse riding and sparring, but she too had duties at stationed posts throughout Lórien, and did not have much time for her.

"It's good that I do not become attached." She said to herself, and that was that.

xXx

Again Laurel had fallen asleep at night with ease, but was awoken by nightmares once again. It was far too early to see a sunrise, so she set herself back on her bed with hopes of falling in to a dreamless state. It would not come though, and she sat up against the wall her bed leaned on, and put her head in to her arms. There was a slow pitter-patter of rain, and it droned on until it was coming down steadily louder. She lifted her head and stared out her window. At home, the middle of August would be marked with high heat and dry spells, but in Lórien the weather was blissful, and the rain was not a stranger the entire summer. It kept the trees strong and healthy and the plants lush and green in Lórien.

She stood up ready to walk outside, but the air was cool and crisp. She could feel the soft buds upon her chest perk and graze her thin silken nightgown; they were sensitive to the coolness of the night. The fabric was too thin to be reasonable to wear out in the rain, and it was sheer enough that even in candle light you could see the slight of a silhouette. She felt immodest with the simple nightgown, and put on a thin robe. She pulled it tightly to her chest as she stepped out on to the platform. She wished that she had warmer and more concealing clothing, but she figured that no one would be out at this hour, especially while it rained. And rain it did. The leaves danced as the water bounced off them, and they fell on to Laurels hair every so often. Though she was mostly sheltered from where she stood, her body slowly became wet from the rain.

She felt at ease listening to the rain, and she felt brave enough to sit on the ledge of the platform, her legs dangled and her toes became drenched. She twiddled them every so often as the rain pattered at them in a massaging vibration.

She was not alone for long, however. Below she could see elves approaching in the distance. They looked like the elves that had patrolled the outskirts of Lórien; she immediately recognized Haldir as one of them. They had just finished their watch, and were rotating positions. Haldir nodded to the other elf, and they went their separate ways. Haldir did not head back to his own flat though, for he noticed Laurel on her ledge and headed towards her.

Laurel immediately pulled her legs back up and stood, anticipating their meeting as he ascended. Alas they were standing in front of each other, both very much wet in the rain in a spot where the rain fell freely and heavily. Her body shivered a bit; she was far too soaked to feel anymore warmth from her clothes while being in the heavy rain.

Haldir stared at her though, and his face looked calm as he reached his hand out to her, first to her cheek, and then both hands reached out to grasp either side of her robe. He looked down to her chest for a moment, and then back in to her eyes. Laurel could feel her heartbeat fast, she knew he could see her breasts amidst the wet gown, but what exactly he was up to she did not know. It excited her, and she felt a stirring in the depth of her stomach. She did not know she could feel this way for anyone.

Haldir simply pulled her robe closed, to cover her a little more, and she felt the anticipation drop slightly. "You should dress more appropriately, if you stand out in the rain for so long."

Maybe he noticed her slight disappointment, because he did not remove his hands from her, and continued to stare at her face. Laurel could not tell if her body was shivering from the cold, or shaking from both anxiety and excitement at this point. His hand once again reached up to her cheek, the other still holding her robe. He was slowly moving her head up, and she let him without protest.

But the kiss she had expected did not come for below them a horse was whinnying and huffing, and had spooked both of them out of the moment. Haldir sighed as he rested his head on her forhead. Water droplets beaded down both their cheeks. He pulled himself away from her to observe the scene below.

Below Laurel she could see Morfindien stomping his foot angrily and whinnying as two elves tried to calm him. She stared for a long moment at Morfindien, and knew that he wanted to escape.

"I guess tonight they will release him." Haldir bid her a good night, and went down to assist the others. They were trying to guide Morfindien out to the forest, to a safe path where he could join other wild horses. However, he could not understand and fought fiercely with the elves. He pulled hard against the rope they had to his neck, and sent the elves to the ground when it came undone, and he took off running without hesitation. Alas, he was free, but Laurel felt a pang of fear. If would not accompany her on her journey, what else had changed in her visions?

Laurel knew this would be another sleepless night for her. She watched the horse of her visions leave, and would never accompany her on her journey. She also felt for a moment, such a deep fondness for Haldir, but it too was snatched from her in that same moment. She felt the tingling of excitement within her die-down; she had immensely wanted Haldir to kiss her, and she felt no shame in him seeing her body in that moment. Now though, she felt embarrassed and tightly clutched her robe closed. He probably never intended to kiss her, and she was sure that her hopes for something or someone to make her feel at home, made her imagine a bond that probably did not exist between them.

She went to bed that night, in denial, once again, of her entire existence and purpose.

xXx

**A/N:** Oh no, no kiss for Haldir and Laurel! I know, I know! It should have happened, but I am holding off any real intimate moments until Laurel re-enters Lórien with the Fellowship. =)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I have posted the intro to my new story, "From One Journey to the Next". It is the Legolas/OC story I promised. It will follow my OC Rori from her journey with Bilbo and the Dwarves, her life in between and all the way to her journey with the Fellowship.

To my reviewers & followers: THANK YOU 3 I appreciate your support. xoxo


End file.
